


Gumballs on Beaches

by orphan_account



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Depression, M/M, Slow Build, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He spent the first three years of his life in a sexually abusive family, and was tooken in by his grandma, someone he loves more then anything and is more thankful for her then he will ever be for anyone. These days she can barely remember her own name and Marshall is more stressed then anything, with therapy and all. That is.. Until a very pink stranger shows up at his door step with crappy pizza and gumballs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gumballs on Beaches

"I wish I could do more for her..." Sighed Marshall, tracing idly at the red shoe laces he wore today. His eyes wondered over to the old kaput clock tower that sat high and tall over the city. A clock tower he could usually see from his window, even if his house was far from the city. "Well," began the therapist, "your doing everything in your power, and I'm sure she's very thankful for it, Marshall Lee." Marshall couldn't help but roll his eyes at that. He'd heard it all before. The therapist sighed, glancing at her wrist watch and awkwardly patting his knee to signal his time was up.

He didnt know why he payed for these useless sessions. They never did anything more then make him feel hopeless and tired. Even starting up his green Jeep seemed to require his maximum effort, when all he wanted to do was recline his seat and fall asleep. Though, he'd tried it once, then a big bulky security officer snapped at him to drive home already. To put it lightly it took 3 security officers and his therapist to finally get him to leave. What could he say? He was stubborn. The drive back home was all but a blurr to Marshall. He parked his car behind his little burgundy shack that sat secluded on the beach. The paint was peeling off, and the door fell off sometimes during storms, but he would have it no other way. His uncle gave it to him in his will, and he'd be damned if he moved anywhere else, even if the toilet barely worked sometimes. He got out of his car noticing a pink car driving past but ignoring it. He tiredly shuffled up the stairs and unlocked the door with a sigh of relief. "Its good to be home." He muttered half heartedly to no one in particular. 

He threw himself over the puke green coach in his living room and blindly searched for the remote in the cushions. Pulling it out with a triumphant smile, he switched on the TV and began his search for Family guy, which was usually on Fox at this time. "Um, excuse me?"

Marshall groaned. He hesitently looked up from his spot on the couch to see who came up to his screen door. Seriously, he hoped moving to a more secluded place would prevent this but no. From what he could see the person at his door was very... Pink, to say the least. He got up and made his way around the couch to his unwelcomed visitor. He stared hard at the short pink haired man, maybe he'd disapear if he stared hard enough. Marshall hesitently opened the door to see the man more clearly. Pink styled hair, grey shirt with a black scarf, pink jeans, and honey brown eyes that made Marshall almost choke on air. "I have a present for you, sir." The pink haired man gestured to the square box in his hands.

Pizza? Marshall offered the man a fanged smile and a more welcoming vibe. "For me?" He stared hungrily at the box, then looked up at the man hesitently. "But... Why?" The small man politely smiled at Marshall. "It doesnt hurt to give once and a while." Marshall cocked his head, carefully grabbing the pizza from the mans hands. Such small hands. Marshall cleared his throat, "Thanks?" The pink haired guy seemed satisfied with that and headed down the shack's stares, presumebly to the pink monstrosity Marshall saw driving past earlier. "Wait!" Marshall called after him, the wind sending the mans styled pink hair every which way. "Whats your name?" He asked over the sound of the waves. "Gabe! My names Gabe." Gabe waved up at Marshall and slipped into his pink car to drive off to wherever the hell he came from.

Marshall hesitently went back inside his home with the box of pizza still held in his hands. "Gabe, huh?" He thought aloud. He stuffed a slice of pizza in his mouth, regretting it when it was too late to spit it out. He swollowed with a disgusted expression and put the pizza back without having to think twice about it. Wherever that Gabe guy got the pizza, it sure as hell wasnt somewhere that sells pizza for a living. The cheese was watery and dry all at the same time and the crust was too thin to be called crust. He snatched a napkin from the counter, wiping away the bitter taste. He looked at the box again, where the hell could pizza be going wrong? 

The box didnt have any sort of name brand on it, or any thing at all, as a matter of fact. It was a completely blank pizza box. What Marshall did find, was a cherry red gumball taped loosely on the box in a pink tinted wrapper. On the wrapper in bubbly black letters it read "Gamball's Candy Emporium." Marshall had heard of the place. He carefully ripped open the wrapper and popped the gumball in his mouth. He rolled it from cheek to cheek getting accustomed to the sweetness and bit down. 

If he had known how good gum could be, Mr.Goodbar would have been replaced in his heart a long time ago. It was sweet, and almost...warm? Like it had just been made. He sat in that old wooden chair tapping his fingers along the glass table savoring the sweetness of each chew. The tapping of his fingers carefully began to develop a rhythm, and suddenly Marshall couldnt help but test it out on his guitar. He created a new little tune, one that he couldnt really get out of his head, and he couldnt help but stare at that little pink wrapper with a smirk.


End file.
